


Hold

by vassalady



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena trains Gabrielle in breaking various kinds of holds, but the last leaves them both breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Захват](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384902) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



“Defensive moves only,” Xena said. “No getting any bright ideas, alright?”

“Sure,” Gabrielle said, with zero sincerity. “So what do we start with?”

“Holds.”

Xena grabbed her forearms. “Break out of this.”

Gabrielle pulled and pushed, but Xena held tight. Her fingers dug into Gabrielle’s forearms, and it hurt. But Gabrielle bit her lip and continued to struggle.

Finally, Xena said, “Twist under and out.” It took a few tries, but Gabrielle found the trick and she broke free of Xena’s grasp.

“Ah ha!” Gabrielle said with a little skip. “That wasn’t too bad.”

Xena smirked at her, one eyebrow raised. “Oh, we’re only getting started.”

They moved through a series of holds, each more difficult to break than the last. Gabrielle kept up, but she was panting with exertion before too long.

“Need to stop?”

Gabrielle shook her head, mustering up enough breath to say, “One more. Make it a good one.”

“A good one, eh?”

Xena grabbed Gabrielle’s shoulder and spun her around so that Gabrielle’s back was to Xena’s front. Xena’s forearm cut across Gabrielle’s throat, but she didn’t apply any pressure. Xena’s other hand caught one of Gabrielle’s arm. The other was pinned between their bodies.

Gabrielle’s breath caught. She felt hotter than she had only moments before. She could feel every curve of Xena’s body pressing into her, and Gabrielle had just enough room to lean her head back so it rested on Xena’s shoulder.

Xena’s breath had been steady the entire time, but now, it was quick and loud in Gabrielle’s ear.

The moment hung; neither moved. 

Then, and maybe Gabrielle just imagined it, because she wished for Xena to do it, she felt the barest hint of lips along her jaw. The sensation vanished the moment it appeared.

Gabrielle did little more than twist away from Xena. Xena let her go.

There was a hint of color across Xena’s cheeks, and her gaze was intense. Gabrielle had rarely seen her so ruffled. But Gabrielle could find neither her own breath or voice, and she felt disheveled and off balance.

At last, she managed, “That was too easy.”

Xena looked away. “We’ll do more tomorrow. You need to sleep.”

Gabrielle didn’t feel tired anymore, though. Every part of her felt like it was on fire, and the only relief was Xena’s skin against hers.

She didn’t protest, however, and she obediently curled up on her blanket. She feigned sleep as she heard Xena pace restlessly and then rub down Argo again. Finally, Xena settled down, and Gabrielle could do nothing but try to get some rest.

When Gabrielle finally fell asleep, she dreamed of Xena’s strong arms holding her and never letting go.


End file.
